


It’s Okay

by PistachioCuts



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mental Breakdown, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Assault, Recovery, This is me self-projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PistachioCuts/pseuds/PistachioCuts
Summary: Moxxie comforts his wife through a breakdown.TW for past sexual assault
Relationships: Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Kudos: 45





	It’s Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Is this me self-projecting onto my favorite character in the means to cope? Yes. Yes it is.

“W-What’re you doing?”

Millie stood uncomfortably as she watched the dark figure of an overweight male imp close and lock the door to her room, her heart dropping when it loomed close and forcefully pushed her down into her bed.

No matter how much she tried to wriggle and fight back the 13 year old just wasn’t strong enough and couldn’t stop what was happening to her.

Her vision was blurring while her heavy breathing and heartbeat rung in her ears loudly.

Everything was so loud, so overwhelming, she didn’t understand, she couldn’t stop it. It hurt so bad. She was too weak and small.

Why couldn’t she have stopped it. Why didn’t she fight back harder, yelled louder, she could’ve stopped it if she tried harder.

“Stop it..” her voice was quiet and weak, breathy and almost inaudible. “Stop it- stop it. **Stopitstopitstopitstopit-**

“Millie..?”

When she opened her eyes again she was no longer in her childhood bedroom anymore, she was in her current room. That _monster_ was no longer on top of her. Staring at herself in the mirror she noticed her husband standing behind her, a severely worried look on his face.

“What’s going on, honey? Are you okay?”

Quickly trying to blink away the tears in her eyes she nodded quietly, not turning back to face him. Moxxie knew immediately what was wrong, this wasn’t the first time this happened although episodes like this wasn’t often.

When she was 13 a family friend had taken advantage her when they were alone, it left her traumatized and avert to touch for a good chunk of her childhood. Moxxie was the only person who knew about this and he always supported her through it.

He reached to hug her from behind but quickly backed off. He knew if he touched her without consent at the moment she’d start freaking out.

“..Can I..hug you?” After a few moments she nodded, smiling softly Moxxie wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in the back of her neck.

Holding her tight as they both sunk to the floor and her body shook in quiet sobs, Moxxie gently gripped her hand in his as her cries loudened.

“Shh, it’s okay. I got you, just breathe, I’m here. It’ll be okay”

For at least half an hour he sat there with her while she sobbed her heart out, kissing her shoulder lovingly every few minutes and caressing her knuckles softly, reminding her he was there.

When her crying stopped and her breathing slowed Moxxie loosened his grip to shift around so he was in front of her. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were stained with tears.

“You okay?” Millie sniffled and nodded as he wiped the tears away, keeping her hand on his over her cheek.

Moxxie smiled warmly, gently placing his forehead against hers and kissing her lips tenderly, earning a small smile from his wife.

“C’mon. I know just what’ll cheer you up”

Millie smiled fondly as he helped her back up on her feet.

“Ice cream and shitty horror movies?”

“Ice cream and shitty horror movies”

Moxxie smiled as he led her to the couch, planting her down with blankets, ice cream, cuddles and kisses and the worst horror movies he could find.

Despite what she had faced in the past, whenever she was with him it was okay.


End file.
